


The Hunter's Therapist

by Bravsoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Crack FIc, ish, only slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravsoul/pseuds/Bravsoul
Summary: Living in the world of Remnant for so long can make one see things differently.In this case, the Hunters.Hunters are meant to protect Humanity from the evil forces that roam the lands, to protect those that can't protect themselves. It's this very reason why most people would go out of their way to risk their lives to protect those that can't fight. But what if the Hunters that have sworn to protect the people can't protect themselves? What happens then? Well, that would be my job. I mean, after all...Even the Hunters are human as well.(A rewrite of another story: 'Through the Eyes of a Civilian.')





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure some of you are confused, or not depending on how you look at it, this is a rewrite of my previous work "Through the Eyes of a Civilian." That was something I wrote on a whim. I know that there are countless other stories that may or may not feature other OCs being civilians and going through daily lives while interacting with the cast of RWBY. Still, I just thought I give this one a try. 
> 
> However, I felt the premise of a civilian OC would be a bit boring so I switched it up a bit. Hence, this story. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, enjoy this rewrite!
> 
> Please don't repost this to another website.

It was another day in Remnant. The birds - the normal ones to be exact - were chirping, its people were going about their daily lives and the Grimm were out there prowling about. While the world of Remnant was under constant threat against the Grimm, there was a group of people that hunt these beasts on a regular basis. They were called Hunters. Huntsmen and Huntresses all swore to protect the people from extinction. It was because of them that humanity was given the chance to rise.

 

However, there are times when the Hunters aren’t able to do their jobs properly. Most likely due to the stress of the hunts they were in or public opinion. There are various of theories that would lead a Hunter down a dark path in life, which lead them into a world of crime and despair. And yet, there are those that would see these Hunters not go down that path. It is regrettable that most Hunters would go down that path when life hits them the hardest and a lot scary since Hunters are known for their immense strength and speed. While the authorities do whatever they can to reduce the damage, they weren’t prepared to deal with a renegade Hunter.

 

BUT!

 

There are people out there wanting what’s best for the Hunters as they are always the defenders of Remnant, the ones that always drive back the threat of humanity. Hunters were considered to be the protectors of Remnant, but if you were to think about it the other way around, the people were considered to be the defenders of the Hunters.

 

Which brings us to where we are now…

 

\------

 

In the Kingdom of Vale, there was a building located in midtown Vale. Inside the building was a room that was filled with a lavish couch, a magnoby desk filled with miscellaneous things and bookshelves. Along with that, there was a man in his twenties lying on the couch with a long gun sword at his side. By the couch was another man sitting on a chair, this one being at the age of forty and has a notepad in his hands. From the sound of things, it would see the conversation is getting heated.

 

“-And then he had the galls to call me useless when he’s the useless one! I mean, can you believe it?!”

 

“While I can’t imagine being called that in the middle of the battle, I do understand it all to well Mr. Velcry. I was in a similar situation as you were.”

 

“R-Really? What did you do?”

 

“Simple really. I just figure out why they called me that in the first place. Maybe you should do that as well, might figure out why he called you that.”

 

“But why would I do that? I’m awesome!”

 

The man gave him a look. “Really? Then what about the Hunters that said the exact same thing as you did? How many of them came back and still had that happy go expression as you do now?” The hunter made to counter that argument, only to fall short and look down to the ground. “Exactly. Instead of just arguing with one another, you should figure out what you did wrong and improve on it. Get your teammates in a discussion, figure out what you need to improve, all that crap. You should probably do all of that before you go to your death.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah!” The huntsman, now realizing his flaw, stood up from the couch and shook his hand. “Thanks man! I’ll talk it over to the other team members!” Before the man could do anything, the hunter grabbed his weapon and left the room with a _SLAM!_ of the door.

 

The man in the chair felt a bit dizzy but managed to get a chuckle out of it. Once his head was clear, he stood up and walked over to his desk. On the desk was a scroll that looked the size of a regular office phone. The only difference would be that it has facetime as an application. He pressed a button on the scroll and a person showed up on the screen. She wore a business suit with a small flower pin on her hair. “Abby, are there anymore appointments for today?”

 

“No sir. It would appear your patient that just ran out the door was the last one.” Abby replied.

 

“Good... By chance, did he break the door on the way out?”

 

“Which part? The hinges or the entirety of the whole door?”

 

“...I’ll get someone to repair it.” The man groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He could very well be having a migraine coming right about now, “Is there anything else for today?”

 

“No sir. Although, you do have an appointment with Ozpin for tomorrow at 8.”

 

“Ozpin? I don’t recall making an appointment with him. What’s the appointment about?”

 

Shuffle noises were heard in the background as Abby was looking through a file cabinet. “It’s says, ‘Initiation at Beacon,’ sir.”

 

“Oh right. Remind the team to ready up for tomorrow. And expect a raise for having to put up with the Hunters today.”

 

“Thank you sir. You have nice day sir.”

 

“You as well Abby.”

 

The call ended, leaving the man to ponder what he should do for the remainder of the day. He could go home and prepare for dinner, and get ready for the next day. But then, there’s really nothing to do back home really. “Guess I’ll go out for a walk then.” After donning his black jacket with red accents and fedora hat, he made his way out of his office. Although, he did give a regretful look to the door as he left.

 

From there, he was in the city of Vale.

 

\------

 

**One hour later**

 

He was bored.

 

While it is nice to see what the city looked like at night was good and all, it didn’t help the fact that he’d already seen all of this before. Hell, he could probably remember where all the shortcuts would be! With a heavy sigh, he walked for a bit before he ended up in front of a shop. _From Dust till Dawn_ was the name of the shop. A little quaint for a shop but nonetheless the shop’s name. From where he could see, it was a regular shop that sells Dust. He could see a young girl dressed in red browsing the merchandise and the clerk looking bored out of their mind. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he entered the shop.

 

_RING-DING!_

 

The clerk looked at the man that had just entered the shop and then went back to do whatever it is they’re doing. The man didn’t seem too offended at the action and opted to just browse about. He never did visit these kinds of shops as he didn’t see the need to do so. The man was never well-versed in the arts of weaponsmithing nor the usage of Dust. The only thing he does know is that Dust is really explosive but easy to use. For Hunters anyways. He glanced over to his side to see the girl before staring at the various of Dust cartridges that were on display. The man could practically see stars out of her eyes as she looked at the Dust.

 

The man gave a low chuckle as he saw this. It reminded him of another person that would have this starry gaze whenever they found something cool. The only difference is that this girl likes Dust and the other sweets.

 

_BANG!_

 

The door to the shop bursted open and the man instinctively hid behind one of the Dust displays. From where he was, he could see men dressed in black with red glasses and ties walking through the door. Among the men was a person wearing a white suit, black pants and a bowler hat. The men in red parted a bit, allowing the bowler man to walk up to the clerk with a cigar in his mouth. “Hello there. Any chance you could part with some of your Dust?” The clerk that was startled by the noise seemed to have recognized him and was about to trigger the alarm when one of the men besides him pulled out a weapon on him. “Grab the Dust and let’s go. No thanks to you lots that the police are coming!”

 

The man looked over from his position to see the men grabbing the Dust and storing them in a case. _‘Four men wielding swords, the leader carrying a cane. Most likely a weapon made. Possible Hunter.’_ The man’s mind going into overdrive on figuring out a solution. _‘The only entrance leading into the shop would be where those guys are standing. The clerk’s being held hostage for the moment by one of them. And the girl,’_ The man looked over to his right to find her READING A WEAPON’S MAGAZINE?! _‘Where did she even get that?! Actually, nevermind. This might be perfect.’_

 

He looked over for a bit before quickly moving towards the girl. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

 

The girl whirled around with her fist about to hit the man before stopping just in front of his face. “Oh my Oum. I’m so sorry.”

 

The man waved her off. “It’s fine. Listen, are you a Hunter?”

 

“Eh? U-Um, yeah. I’m a Huntress-in-Training in Signal.”

 

“That’ll do. Listen, what I need you to do is-”

 

“HEY!”

 

The two looked over to their side to see one of the men from earlier pointing his sword at them. “You two. Stop whatever it is you’re doing and get down on your knees.” The man and the girl looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation with one another before the ruffian barked at them again, “I said, get down on your fucking knees! NOW!”

 

Seeing as they don’t want a sword in their stomachs, they slowly went down on their knees with their hands up. The ruffian slowly walked over to them with his sword still pointed at them. However, when he reached them, the man moved. The ruffian tried to move back but was unable to react in time as the man tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the face two or three times before the ruffian fell unconscious. “Hey Hunter! If we’re going to survive, do exactly as I say!” The girl seemed to understand and pulled something out from her back. Apparently, it was a huge scythe that looked way too big for her. With her weapon out, he took the sword that was dropped by the ruffian and pointed at the group that was now forming in front of them.

 

With a smirk on his face, he yelled out the one thing he always wanted to say.

 

“Hunter! On my mark!”

 

“Uh, right!”

 

\------

 

**Meanwhile: In another part of Vale**

 

“Is he still there?”

 

“Mhm. Friend Danny is still in the area. Though, Friend Danny is fighting with another person.”

 

“A Hunter perhaps?”

 

“Maybe maybe. But, Amy think friends should hurry!”

 

“Right. How far did you say it was again Amy?”

 

“Friend Danny is… three minutes from here!”

 

“Alright, I’ll head on first to get a read on the situation. Amy, get the Vale Police over there as fast as you can.”

 

“Okay! Be careful Friend Zero!”

 

“I’ll try. Sir Danny on the other hand… Let’s just hope he doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

 

\------

 

**Back at the shop**

 

To say that it was a fight would be an understatement. A battle between two Hunters is nothing to scoff at as the two were going at it. Elsewhere, the man continued his fight with the grunts. One of the grunts started charging at him and thrusted his sword. The man swung his sword high, deflecting his attacking and sending his sword up in the air. The grunt wasn’t able to react in time as he was swiftly kicked to the stomach by the man. The other grunt jumped up and attempted to attack him from behind.

Hearing him practically yell out, he moved back to let the assasaliant finish his attack. Once he was properly on the ground, he tackled him down along with the first grunt he kicked. With both of them down, he quickly knocked them out of commision. It was a quick battle, but it was enough for the man to work up a sweat. After making sure the two were out of the way and securing their weapons, he looked back to the two that were battling. From what he could tell about the girl, she was exceptionally versed in wielding the scythe. Not only that, she was fast. It could’ve been due to her Semblance of her Aura, but he had no way of knowing it right now.

 

As for the other one, he was strong yes, but he was also cunning. He taunts the girl occasionally in order for her to make a mistake in her strikes so that he can use it to his advantage. And… that was about it really. He really didn’t know more about his bowler guy other than he was cunning. Man, he really needs to do his research more.

 

_BANG!_

 

A gunshot suddenly rang out and when the man looked up, he could see a bullet hole just above his head. “Oi! You guys trying to kill me or something?!”

 

“Sorry! Ngh!” The red Hunter yelled out to the man, “Didn’t… think it - Gah! - go that far!”

 

“Heh! If I didn’t know any better - Hup!” The bowler guy parried the red Hunter’s attack before returning his own. “I’d say you’re trying to off yourself by a Hunter! Helluva way to go, if you don’t mind me saying!”

 

The man scowled but didn’t comment further. So far, the fight seemed to be in a stalemate and neither side seemed to be making headways. The man quickly looked around to see if he can help turn the tide. As of now, he has the swords he’d confiscated, a gun and some Dust. Before he could formulate a plan, another shot rang out into the night sky. He turned around to see the red Hunter jump high into the air. When he looked down, he saw the bowler man running away. “Hey! Get back here!” He quickly grabbed two swords and the gun before dashing after him. Apparently the bowler guy was really fast and it took him a few minutes to catch up to him when he went up the ladder.

 

_‘So, he’s a Hunter. Or a former one at that. Still, why is he stealing the Dust in the first place?’_ He thought as he climbed the ladder after him, _‘And why is he climbing the ladder so slow?! Shouldn’t Hunters be fast or something?!’_

 

With a heft and a leap off the ladder, the bowler guy made his way to the roof. Soon enough, the man finally made his way to the top as well, only to find himself out of breath. “Ahh, what’s wrong old man? Out of breath already?”

 

“F-First off… I’m 45 damnit! Secondly, you were going too fast! Goddamn… Hunters.”

 

“Coulda fooled me there.”

 

Whatever it was that the bowler guy was about to say was cut off when another shot rang out. They looked towards the source to find the red Hunter now on the roof with them. The man smirked and turned to face the bowler guy. “So, still feeling lucky now?”

 

Surprisingly, he didn’t even look surprised, just uninterested. Especially since he still has that smile on his face. Suddenly, a bullhead appeared from behind the bowler guy. The man and the red hunter had to shield their eyes as the wind was constantly whipping them in the face. “Well! It’s been fun, but I have a schedule to keep!” He climbed aboard the bullhead and was about to walk off before he paused in his steps, “Oh yeah. Before I forget,” The bowler guy came back out with a red Dust crystal. “A present for you Red. Catch!” He threw the Dust crystal at the red hunter and took aim at it.

 

However, the man quickly intercepted and grabbed the Dust before it could land. “Sorry, She would like a refund on this gift!” The man threw the Dust back at the bowler guy and drew out his gun. He fired at the Dust and it exploded in a fiery blast. But when the blast died down, another Dust crystal suddenly came out of the smoke and headed towards the old man.

 

“Uh-oh.”

 

_BOOOOMMM!_

 

\------

 

…

 

…

 

“...Owwwww.” The old man slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his face, “This was not how I imagine my day to go.” He looked around and saw that he was lying on some garbage bags. One of which its contents were spilled out and onto him, “Of for the love of-!” The man groaned before moving to out of the garbage can and onto the ground. He felt something poking at his side and when he turned his head, he saw the broken swords by him.

 

_‘Oh yeah. I tried to slow down my fall with them… I thought it would work really.’_

 

“Mister!”

 

The man looked to his right to see the red hunter from before running towards him. She looked worried and she had a reason to be so. She slide down onto her knees and carefully picked him off. “Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? How many fingers am I holding up? Oh man! This is bad!” The girl went off on a tangent, making the man quietly laugh to himself.

 

But it somehow got weird when the girl suddenly thought she should hide the body where the police won’t find. At that point, the man spoke up before it could get weirder. “Hey hey hey. I’m fine, I’m fine! I just have some bruises on me is all.” The red hunter looked worried but seemed to calmed down after the man reassured her multiple times. “Although I will ask. What happened? I remember the blast and all that, but not after.”

 

“Oh, well… After you’ve been blown away, I tried to get the guy right? Then out of nowhere, Professor GoodWitch. THE Professor Goodwitch! Came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the bullhead. Suddenly, this woman came out from the bullhead and started firing at us. Professor Goodwitch managed to hold her off, but they ended up getting away.” She looked sad, like she just missed the biggest fight of the century. Which technically did happen, but… you know.

 

“I see. And judging by those police sirens, the proper authorities has arrived?”

 

“Yup! Though, they don’t seem happy when I mentioned you. Did-?”

 

“FRIEND DANNY!”

 

Suddenly, a blur charged into the man’s stomach, causing him and the blur to roll a good few meters away from the red hunter. They hit a pile of garbage bags and they went flying. The man had seen several stars and Beowolf’s circle around his head before shaking his head. He looked down to see a woman in her thirties, wearing heavy chest armor and leather boots. On her back was a large steel club along with a large sword. She had long orange thick hair that was tied into a single ponytail and ox horns sticking out of her head. This was Amy Symons, an ox Fanus.

 

“Friend Danny! Is Friend Danny injured?! Is there something Amy could do?!” Amy shook the man, known as Danny, wildly and Danny was unable to retort as he could feel his whole head about to fall off his shoulders.

 

“Amy. Calm yourself.” Another person placed their hand on Amy’s shoulder to calm her down. This person was in his twenties, two years younger than Amy. He wore a clean cut shirt, khaki pants with leg guards, arm guards and leather chest armor. On his chest were knives of the same size and a few miscellaneous items. Slick black hair, soft cheeks and sharp eyes. One look at this person would make anyone a run for their money. This was Zero, a hunter under Danny’s employment, “You’re going to make him puke out everything.”

 

“B-But Friend Zero,” Amy shed a bit of tear as she addressed Zero. “What if Friend Danny has some kind injury Friend Danny’s not telling us?!”  

 

“Then we would have to deploy the usual tactics.”

 

“Oh. Then that’s fine!”

 

_THUD!_

 

Danny could feel his body break into a million pieces when Amy dropped him. Amy then got worried and tried to help Danny back up onto his feet. Zero beat her to it and helped him up. Danny nodded to Zero, to which he nod back. He looked past Zero and Amy to see the red hunter looking way confused then what she was before. “Uhh, apologize for that display. My friends here are kinda… overzealous about my health and all.”

Zero scoffed. “If anything, we earned that right. Well, Amy more so than me really.”

 

Amy had a pout on her face. “Amy is just worried for Friend Danny! It’s perfectly normal!”

 

Danny chuckled at Amy. “Come now Amy. I don’t get myself into _that_ much trouble.”

 

“You literally were caught in an explosion.”

 

“Oh… But I’m alive?”

 

Zero deeply breathed in and out while pinching his nose. Somehow, Danny knew he was going to be it for the long run.

 

“Excuse me!” The three turned towards the red hunter who they had temporarily forgotten during their conversation, “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?! I’m so confused that I’m thinking you’re all part of some kind of evil organization!”

 

To the three’s credit, they all had the decency to look sheepish. Before the conversation could get any more awkward, Danny cleared his throat, “Again, sorry about that. They’re just worried for me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-”

 

\------

 

“Danny Beltroy.”

 

Danny soon found himself in an interrogation room with red hunter, which he now know her name is Ruby, and has been sitting there for a few minutes. A man with silver hair - Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy - came in with a mug in his hands and a woman, to who Ruby knows her by Professor Goodwitch. “A well-renowned therapists for Hunters, a part-time teacher and leader of the MVP. Also known as the Mercenaries of Valor and Principals.” Ozpin sipped his mug before continuing, “Also, one of the source of my never ending headaches. Never did I thought I would see you in here again.”

 

“If anything Ozpin, I never thought I would _be_ here again..”

 

“Quite. I had hope you would stay out of this predicament long enough.” _SLUURRRP,_ “Seems my wish for this year is ruined.”

 

“Haha” Danny gave out a dry chuckle. He looked back to Ruby, who was doing her best to look like a flopping fish, “Right, almost forgot. Ahem, as you may have already heard, my name is Danny Beltroy. Leader of the MVP organization and part-time teacher over at Beacon Academy.” Danny blinked before turning to Ozpin, “Is part-time teacher a thing?”

 

“I believe so. I did hire you after all.”

 

Danny could only roll his eyes at that. Ruby managed to snap out of her daze and pointed at Danny. “That was you?! But, you look so… so…”

 

“Hahaha. Yes, while I may look the way I am now, I do enough here in Vale to keep it safe.”

 

“Still, I didn’t think I meet _another_ teacher at Beacon! Is this the best day or what?!”

 

Danny chuckled at Ruby as she gushes out. It’s kinda endearing to see someone her age to be geeking out. Especially when she’s in an interrogating cell of a police station. He looked towards Ozpin as he was looking at Ruby with a keen eye.

 

When he was taken in with the police, Amy and Zero had argued on his behalf, stating that he didn’t do anything wrong and had helped in the robbery. It didn’t help that they had their weapons out and were threatening to kill them. Danny had wondered where he had gone wrong with them but decided to shelf that thought until later. Once Danny and Ruby had arrived at the station to where they were questioned about where they were and what they were doing prior to the Dust robbery. Ruby explained that she was dropped off by her sister and then had apparently left her behind to do… whatever it was she was going to do.

 

_‘Not sure what she was thinking there.’_ Danny thought to himself. From there, the police officer thanked them for their time and as he was walking out, Ozpin along with Glynda had just walked in with a plate of cookies.

 

From there, it lead up to them to where they are right now.

 

“Miss Rose, if I may ask you a question,” Ozpin said. “Are you interested in Beacon Academy?”

Ruby swallowed a chunk of the cookie she was eating before speaking. “Yeah? My sister’s being transferred into this year. Just two years to go for me before I can hop on over to Beacon!” She ended with a fist pump.

 

“I see. Then would you like to go there someday?”

 

“Yes, I would! After I graduate from Signal Academy, I plan on transferring over there to become a full-fledged Huntress!”

 

“Hm. Then how about coming over to Beacon now?”

 

“You mean now?! Like now now?!”

 

Ozpin nodded and Ruby all but exploded with happiness. She then went on telling that she was going to tell her sister that she was the first one to have transferred into Beacon just two years early. Ozpin looked pleased with himself as if he’d just done something right for once. Danny on the other hand…

 

_‘Hmm. So that’s how you want to play it Ozpin. Fair enough, just expect something back in return.’_

 

Unbeknownst to him, Ruby was looking at Danny with a thoughtful expression. _‘He looks kinda familiar… Why does he look familiar?’_ She thought about this for a moment before going back to eating her cookie.

 

\------

 

**Few hours later**

 

Few paperworks and a farewell to both Ruby and Ozpin later, Danny was walking back home with Amy and Zero in tow. They were waiting in the lobby while Danny was talking to one of the officers about a meeting of sorts. Danny was quite surprised to see the lobby still intact since he’d known what they’re really like whenever he’s taken in for something he never did in the first place. They questioned him, asking if he’s alright and if they’d did anything to him during the interrogation. That or blow up the place just to ‘rescue’ him.

 

It was endearing but annoying.

 

“Enough both of you.” Zero and Amy immediately clammed up, “While it is nice of you to worry for me, I don’t need to tell you that I’m not that weak.”

 

“O-Of course sir Danny.” Zero bowed. “It’s just that… something like this has never happened before. Sure, you do get called into the station a few times in the past, but never like this.”

 

Amy nodded. “Yeah, Friend Danny always gets called into these sort of things and it ended alright. Just what was the difference between now and Friend Danny’s situation?”

 

Danny stopped in his tracks as well as Amy and Zero. Danny turned to them with a serious expression. “It would appear that Headmaster Ozpin has managed to recruit Ruby into Beacon Academy.”

 

“Ruby… You mean-!”

 

“Yeah, the events that are suppose to be taking place in the future… it’s happening right now.”

 

Zero and Amy looked towards each other and faced Danny with serious expressions on their face. “What is it that you want us to do sir Danny?” Zero asked.

 

“Let everyone back at HQ know that the plan we’ve made earlier that they are to move forward with it immediately. If we’re to make sure nothing happens in the future, then we must act now.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Danny turned to Amy. “Amy, you’re coming with me to the initiation tomorrow. We’re going to be dealing with a big problem there.”

 

“Yay! Amy gets to smash something!” Amy cheered loudly.

 

“Heh, don’t get into too much trouble.” Danny turned away and started walking down the sidewalk, “You have your objectives. Head back and ready up for tomorrow. I’ll meet with you later.”

 

With that out of the way, Danny, Zero and Amy all went off their separate ways with the intent of fulfilling their objectives. Danny looked up to the broken moon that hung above them with a sullen expression. _‘I do not know if what I’m doing will be enough to stop the events from occurring entirely, but if it isn’t, it should still be enough to at least mitigate any further damage. Still though,’_ Danny clenched his fist in anger. _‘I won’t the events occur from there happen here again!’_

 

_‘This, I swear on my name of the Beltroy family!’_

 

“...Never again will I ever think nor say that out loud.”

 

\------

 

_The events that took place in Remnant had taken the world by storm. Many were devastated, others had cried out in anguish and some had taken their anger out in ways no one would comprehend. They had taken upon themselves to create countless of worlds where the events of the original world never occurred or where the events had occurred with only slight adjustments._

 

_However, no matter how hard they try, no matter what world they create, it will never fill the hole in their hearts nor will it ever bring them back. The only thing we can do at this point… is to keep moving forward._

 

_I don’t expect myself to fully stop the events from happening, but I do expect myself to limit the damage that happens in Vale and to its people. Most importantly, the students at Beacon. I want them to continue living their lives the way I want them to know. Fighting off the Grimm, going to school and god knows what. But, they are training to be Hunters and they could use the experience… I’ll come back to that later._

 

_Still, if I could do something in this world, then I’ll do it in a heartbeat. I’ll protect the people in Remnant in order to let them have their happy ending._

 

_Even if it costs me everything._

* * *

 

 

**~1~**

 

Name: Danny Beltroy

 

Age: 45

 

Occupation: Therapist, Leader of M.V. P., Part-time teacher at Beacon Academy

 

Brief History: Having arrived at the world of Remnant due to unknown circumstances, he wandered the world in search for a purpose. So far, he managed to start up a mercenary corp. at the age 21 and to this day, they’re still going strong. Received his Ph.D in Psychology and created his own office to which he receives Hunters as patients from time to time.

 

Favorite Line: “On my mark!”   

 

* * *

 

 

**~2~**

 

Name: Ruby Rose

 

Age: 15

 

Occupation: Student at Signal Academy (Soon to be updated)

 

Brief History: Lost her mother due to a mission she was on, she dreamed of becoming a Huntress in order to protect the people from the Grimm. Trained under her uncle Qrow, who was a former member of team STQR, to effectively use a combat scythe to which she use to fight against Roman Torchwick. She’s a bit shy around others and is a bit of a weapon fanatic.

 

Favorite Line: “I’m going to be the world’s greatest Huntress!”

 

* * *

 

**Moonnite Office Patient Log #203**

 

***Recording Initiated***

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Ahem. This is Doctor Danny Beltroy with Ruby Rose, patient #111. Here for the first time, time for this session: 5 minutes. This session is only an introductory course and will last until the end of the week. With each day, the time for each session will increase by ten minutes. With that out of the way, how do you feel today miss Rose?”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“Um, doing… good? What is it that we’re doing exactly?”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Nothing too bad or scary really. We’re here to talk about your experiences in Beacon and to see how you’re doing.”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“Oh, okay. But, why would I need to talk about Beacon here? Wouldn’t it be better to talk about it over there?”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Professor Ozpin’s orders, not mine. Anyways, tell me. How is your experience in Beacon?”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“It’s great! Beacon was_ HUGE! _It wasn’t like what everyone was saying it was, but it’s amazing! The professors, the weapons… THE WEAPONS! I mean, there’s so many of them around me! But, no weapon could compare to my baby!”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Your… baby? Oh, you mean-”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“Yup! My Crescent Rose!”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Oh. Hahaha. Seems you’re fitting in just fine there.”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“...I wouldn’t say that really.”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“Hmm? What was that?”_

 

Ruby Rose: _“O-Oh! N-Nothing! Nothing! Nothing’s wrong! Not that I would be hiding anything from you that’s like a super secret thing, no sir!”_

 

Danny Beltroy: _“...You’re so lucky that our session’s over for today. Now, come by the same time as today for tomorrow aaaaannnnnnd she’s gone… God dammit Ruby.”_

 

***End Recording***

 

  

 


	2. Initiation Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of Beacon's Initiation Exam and the Start of something Completely Different.

***Begin Recording***

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_BBBZZZZTTTT_

 

_“Is BZZZTTT working? Wait BAAAIIPPPP”_

 

_“Change it here… There we go! Ahem, hello there. This is… Danny Beltroy. Um, not sure what to say here on the account that I’m in this *shuffle noises* strange looking forest. I’ve found this, uh, phone thing. Wait, is this even a phone? It looks more like one of those high tech devices rich people would have. Ah, nevermind that for now. Anyways, I found this device and I had hoped that it would call out to someone, but all it has working is this camera feature. The phone feature for this is down. I repeat, it’s down.”_

 

_“I just want to let anyone that has found this please, send help. I know that calling for help on a recording camera doesn’t seem helpful, but what other options do I have?”_

 

_RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!_

 

_“And that’s where I make my exit! If anyone sees this, you know what happened!”_

 

_BBBZZZTTOIIIP_

 

***End Recording***

 

\------

 

**Beacon Academy: Office**

 

“Yaaawwwwnnn~”

 

As of this morning, Danny’s currently was looking over some documents that Ozpin had given him yesterday. The documents that Ozpin sent him were transcripts of various students that were transferring this year. Why Ozpin decided to do this last minute before initiation, he’ll never know. He got up around seven in the morning and the minute he got out of the bathroom, the notification went off and he was on his merry way to Beacon.

 

His team that arrived with him had started to do their rounds on the school grounds. Zero had gone on ahead to remind everyone back at HQ that the plan is a go. Activity at HQ was buzzing and more than once did people see strange outfits walking about Vale.

 

Now, you may be wondering what and how did Danny get this kind of attention and how the hell did he start up a mercenary corp while he’s a therapist.

 

Well, all that’s really simple.

 

Danny had helped out someone that was going through a rough time. He helped them out the best they could and to that end, he started helping out others in need. He felt that it was his calling and it’s what led him to become a therapist. Since then, the people he’d helped had felt grateful to him and started an organization in his name. He found out about the organization later on and decided to take charge. Well, it’s more like they forced it on him, but hey, who was he to complain? From there, the M.V.P. Merc Corp was born. As for how he managed to get hired by Ozpin… that can be told for another time.

 

Danny flipped through most of the transcripts with a disinterest expression. “No… No… Oh god no.” Some of them were… interesting, to say the least. While he did, he spotted some transcripts that caught his eyes. The first one had a picture of a young man with orange hair and some freckles. “Deezy Simon. A graduate from Shade Academy and is currently applying to graduate for his fourth year. Weapon of choice… Nunchucks? Hopefully, he won’t act arrogant this year.”

 

The next one, a young girl with blue hair and black eyes. “Hannah Mopez. Transferring from Mistral Academy for her second year. Weapon of choice: A yo-yo… Wait, what? A yo-yo? How is that possible? Psh, Hunters man.”

 

The last one was another young man with blond hair and blue eyes. This one though, was the one that made Danny widen his eyes and smiled. “Jaune Arc… so you finally took my advice huh?” In the transcript, it had all the necessary information needed to transfer into the academy. From the original timeline, Jaune had managed to gain forged transcripts from an unknown forger and used it to gain access to Beacon. However, in this timeline, Jaune had gained legal transcripts because of how he altered the timeline so much. With the way things are going, it was only a matter of time before the timeline goes out of wack. But for what it’s worth, it’ll be all worth it in the end.

 

But for now, paperworks.

 

\------

 

**Bullhead Loading Platform: Beacon Academy**

 

Some bullheads had landed on the platforms and when it did, students and potentially new students came pouring out of the bullheads. So many hair colors and clothing choices, it was like the circus had come to town. Two MVP mercenaries were standing guard by the bullheads as they watched the students walk right by. The students and those that were returning for their new semester were looking at the two strangely. They wore strange armor, helmets with guns that looked ancient and swords strapped to their waists. One of them had their helmet off and in that uniform was a young man with black and white hair wearing glasses. He looked to be in his teens as his face has shown some innocence in them.

 

His friend was wearing his helmet however, and was standing beside him carrying the same equipment as the boy. One could easily tell that they were bored just by the way they’re standing.

 

The two were watched on as they continued to watch over the students..     

 

…

 

…

 

“Hey Eric?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are we here again?”

 

“Ugh, you forgot already?”

 

“No! I, I just meant, why are we here guarding these kids? I mean, they’re Huntsmen and Huntresses in training for Oum’s sake! They can take care of themselves!”

 

“Even if they’re just students, we’re getting paid to just watch over them. Besides, who’s dumb enough to attack a school filled with teenagers with weapons?”

 

“Obviously people with a death wish.”

 

“Psh, yeah right.”

 

From there, Eric and his friend animatedly talked with one another as they did their job. The conversation ranged from mundane topics about school to a more bizarre topic about how they literally went to another dimension to fight off against some evil minion. It was mostly just nonsense and all but it kept them from getting bored. Surprisingly enough, it did attract some of the students to them. “-And then, José thought it was a good idea to switch the accelerator on when I was in the fucking elevator!”

 

“No way!” Eric exclaimed. “José wouldn’t do that! He’s been with me during that whole ordeal!”

 

“What?! Then, who was with me when that shit went down?!”

 

“Obviously someone that looked more like José!”

 

“Bullshit! Unless there’s a Semblance that could actually turn someone into someone else, I ain’t buying it!”

 

_BOOOOM!_

 

Suddenly, an explosion rang out from where they were. The students looked to where the explosion was at and the two soldiers quickly aim their weapons at where the explosion occurred. “Everyone remain where you are. We’ll check it out.” With a glance towards one another, they move in. The smoke started to clear as they moved forward and once the smoked had finally cleared up, they could see two girls at the center. One of them wearing what looks to be a princess wearing a regal outfit and the other wearing a red hood, corset, boots, etc. To put it simply, she wore red all over her.

 

“Uhhh,” Eric scratched his head. “Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“What’s going on,” The snow haired girl interrupted and suddenly went up right in Eric’s face. “Was that this _girl_ here, has managed to blow up what is the most valuable Dust in Remnant! Now, if you kindly would do your jobs and escort her out!”

 

While Eric might like to consider himself a calm and logic person, he could tell that this girl was getting on his nerves just by her attitude. He clearly wasn’t paid enough for this. “Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do.” Eric nodded subtely to his partner and he returned it. His partner than walked up to the snow girl and offered to help her with her luggage. While that happened, Eric went to the downed girl and kneeled before her, “You alright there? That was pretty nasty explosion there.”

 

The red girl coughed up a bit of smoke before replying. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She grabbed Eric’s hand and was pulled up to her feet. As she was pulled up, she spotted the weapon Eric had and her eyes glistened. “Ohhhhh! What weapon is that?!”

 

Eric was a bit weird out by this but kept his composure. “What, this? It’s a gun.”

 

“No! I mean, what can it shift into?! Is it a sword? Is it a staff? Oh oh! It could shift into an axe!”

 

“No, I mean it’s just a gun.”

 

…

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

The red girl seemed to have deflated at that but got right back up. “Well, I have this.” Suddenly, something popped out of nowhere and out came a huge scythe. “This here is Crescent Rose! My baby!”

 

“Yes, but can you please lower that down?” The red girl looked confused and saw that Eric was backing away slowly from her, “While I do appreciate your fascination on what appears to be on weapons, can you please not pull that out unless we’re fighting against the Grimm?” The girl at least had the decency to look sheepish and put away her weapon. Eric had let out a breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding and proceeded to relax his stance. “If you’re just transferring here today or a second year, head towards the auditorium. There’s people over there that will help you get there.”

 

“Um, okay. W-Where’s the place then?”

 

“I think I’ll take it from here.”

 

Before Eric could speak, another voice came out from behind the red girl and he looked over her shoulder to see a familiar face. “Wait, Jaune?! I thought you were already went to the auditorium. How did you end up back here?”

 

The red girl turned to face Jaune, who was smiling at her. Jaune had his usual armor and weapon but with a few addition to his arsenal. He had a small weapon strapped to his waist, a pouch at his right side and another weapon strapped to his back. His blond hair, blue eyes and innocent expression were all still there, only there was a presence around him. A presence where one would know he’s to be trusted. He rubbed the back of his head as he addressed Eric. “Sorry, I kinda got lost on the way to the auditorium. You, wouldn’t happen to know where it is do you?”

 

Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You forgotten already? I thought you got the layout of this place already?”

 

“N-No no, I do! It’s just-”

 

“Go back the way you came and ask one of the other guys. I swear, your hero syndrome is gonna get the best of you someday.”

 

“Heheh, we’ll see.” Eric waved him off and headed back to his partner, who was precariously balancing the various of luggages in his hands as the snow haired girl was telling him to be careful. It was a funny scene really; two people trying to help one another, only to have later have several objects fall right on top of them.

 

Jaune and the red girl laughed at the sight and the two were off. “So,” Jaune started after a few minutes of silence. “The name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it.”

 

“...Do they?” The red girl later replied.

 

“I, uh… hope so. I’m still working on the kinks.” It kinda got awkward before Jaune continued, “S-Sorry. I don’t think I got your name.”

 

The red girl giggled and smiled. “I’m Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!”

 

And from there, they were made the best of friends.

 

\------

 

**Beacon Academy: Auditorium**

 

After Ozpin’s speech, everyone had gathered into the auditorium with their sleeping gear and prepared themselves for the test tomorrow. Danny’s team patrolled the auditorium in case if any student was feeling frisky with one another. As for the other teams, they were tasked with patrolling the school grounds to see if anyone was acting suspicious. The pair from before were talking with each other as they had just gotten back from their impromptu escort job. “I’m telling you, there’s something wrong with that girl!” Eric’s friend exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know. From the way I see it, it seemed like you’ve bit off more than you chewed.” Eric sipping on some drink he’d gotten few minutes back.

 

“Haha, very fucking funny. I suppose I should remind you that YOU WERE ALSO WITH ME WHEN WE WERE FUCKING CARRYING THAT CRAZY GIRL’S LUGGAGE!”

 

_WA-POW!_ “Agh!”

 

“Don’t fucking yell this late at night! You’re going to wake up everyone up with that kind of volume!”

 

Eric’s friend grumbled but didn’t say anything else, though that didn’t stop him from giving a glare to Eric once in a while. As the two walked about, Eric’s friend said something unusual. “So, you see if any of the students fancy you?”

 

Eric did a spit take and whipped his head so fast it looked like it was about to fall over, “What?! Why did you- Why would you even ask that?!”

 

“Oh come on! I know that you’ve been eyeing on some of the Huntresses here. And I gotta say, they are looking mighty fine.”

 

“They’re children and will likely to kill us if we so go even near them. Hell, I think most of them were planning on killing you in bed.”

 

“Puh-lease. If anything, they should be admiring this hunk of meat right here.” Eric’s friend then did several poses to show his muscles. “I’m sure the ladies here would _adore_ these babies.”

 

Eric could only shake his head and rub his forehead, “You are such an ass sometimes…” The two continued to talk as they walked on. Soon after, they ended up in the garden of Beacon which is situated right in front of the large tower. The flowers gently waved with the wind and the grass flowing with them. Some petals from the flowers had broken off from them and were flying free in the wind. A tree was later seen at the center of the garden and under that tree was Danny.

 

Danny was looking up at the broken moon with a thoughtful expression as he held a cigarette in his hand. He inhaled the chemicals inside it and blew a ring of smoke. He later found the two walking towards him and smiled. “Good evening gentlemen.”

 

“Evening sir./Hey boss man.” The two gave an off-hand salute as they approached Danny.

 

Nothing was said between the three of them as they gazed at the moon, just taking in the sight. It was then that Eric had decided to speak up. “Busy day sir?”

 

Danny shrugged, “You could say that. Having to look over some transcripts last minute makes you think hard on some things.”

 

“Oh, were some of them cute boss? I would’ve loved to see some of the pictures in those transcripts.”

 

“Calm yourself John. You’re soon going to join them with Eric in due time. That way, you’ll see for yourself if they’re up to your… taste.”

 

“God damn pervert.” Eric could sigh and rub his forehead while his friend, John, laughed his ass off. After that was done, Eric turned to Danny. “So, what is it that we’ll be doing at Beacon? You never did specify on it.”

 

Danny adopted a thinking pose after he placed the cigarette in his mouth. “I suppose you deserved to know more if you’re going to go through with this plan.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “The both of you are to be placed here as students so that you will find your true objective.”

 

“And, what would that objective be boss man?”

 

“You’re going to be finding someone by the name of Amber.”

 

Eric and Eric’s friend, John, looked at each other before looking back at Danny. “Um, sir? Who’s this Amber person? If the enemy is keen on finding this person, then they must be someone extremely important to warrant an invasion.”

 

“Yeah,” John said. “If they’re powerful as you described them, they would have no deal on taking this academy.”

 

“True, but let’s not forget that there’s a chance they could be weak from whatever attack they’ve taken in the past and are forced to rely on their soldiers to do.”

 

“Still…”

 

While Eric and John were contemplating on whether or not the enemy could destroy Beacon Academy, Danny looks on at the broken moon and exhales some smoke. “While both of you are right to assume these theories, keep in mind that we’re only here for Amber. If we get her, I’ll tell you more about why we’re getting her in the first place, alright?” Eric and John both only nodded. The trio continued to talk for a moment before Eric and John had to go back on patrol. With a wave to the duo, he soon found himself alone again under the tree.

 

Danny stood under the tree for a moment, smoking his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stamping it out. “You can come out now you guys. It’s safe.”

 

After Danny had said that sentence, three balls of light appeared in front of Danny. One of the light balls glow a bright red. The other had a grayish glow that was neither both light nor dark. The final one was a bright yellow, so intense in color one would mistake it for the actual sun. “Hey guys. I take it you all heard that.”

 

**“So, you’re actually going to go for it then.”** The ball of fire’s spoke as if it was stating the question rather than asking it.

 

_“You do know what will happen should you go through it? Your memory of the timeline will not hold up in this one. We’re going to be walking into unknown territory once we go through with this.”_ The gray ball stated.

 

“Ah come on guys! Where’s your sense of adventure? Sure, we won’t have most of the memories of what happened in the original one, but let’s face it. What we’re already doing is messing up with the timeline as it is!”  The bright ball bounced up and down in excitement.

 

_“One, I’ll agree by us just being here, we’ve messed up the timeline already. And two, I rather not have a repeat of last time. But still Kid, I don’t get why you would actually be happy we’re messing with the timeline here.”_ The gray ball scoffed at the bright ball, now known as Kid. “We have no idea of the consequences we’re about to unleash, and you’re all ready to pounce on the chance like a tiger.”

 

“But Fraaannnk! When was the last time something like this happened? And besides, we’re not messing with the timeline, we… uh, making this one more enjoyable, that’s all!” 

 

_“Kid, I swear-!”_

 

**“Just let it go Frank.” The red ball floated near Frank and Kid. “When Kid’s like this, it’s best to just let things play by.”**

 

Frank floated down as if he was sighing deeply at this very true statement. _“I know. Just… for once, I rather would have us go through something normal for once here Rex.”_

 

**“Hmph. I guess.”**

 

The three then turned towards Danny, or at least that’s what they’re doing at the moment, as they wait for his answer. **“So, you still want to go through with this or what?”** Danny closed his eyes as he remembers why he’s doing this.

 

**~~~**

 

_“Hey, wake up! Wake up!”_

 

_“...”_

 

_“Please, wake up! I can’t…! You can’t die here!_

 

_“...”_

 

_“WAKE UP DAMNIT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTERS?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR HUSBAND?! DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEM BEHIND?!”_

 

_“...!”_

 

_“...Shit! I hope this works…!”_

 

“Wake up...! Wake up! Don’t let your Destiny dictate your goal, don’t let your Fate guide your steps! Let you decide how you’ll walk the path! Let you make your own Destiny to fulfill! By my hand and thy soul, break free from the chains that bind you…!”

 

“AND WALK THE PATH TOWARDS YOUR FREEDOM!”

 

**~~~**

 

“I did something when I first arrived here.” Danny looked down at his hand, “I didn’t know what I was doing at the time. All I wanted… was to protect. And I did.” He clenched his fist and looked at the three in front of him. “I know that what we’re about to do is going to shift the timeline exponentially and that I already caused that shift. But right now, we can’t turn back, no matter how much we want to. I’m willing to go through with this so that everyone will receive their happy ending.”

 

**“Even if it means your life?”** Rex asked. He didn’t get an answer from Danny as the look on his face answered it for him. He floated down and made his way to Danny, **“I know that there was a reason I’m following you.”** Before Danny could say anything, Rex went into Danny causing his body to lit red before fading.

 

Frank then came up to Danny next. _“Try not to get yourself into more trouble than we’re already in.”_ Danny’s body glow a gray light.

 

Kid was the last one to approach Danny. Both didn’t say anything to one another, which kinda makes the silence between them a bit awkward. Suddenly, Kid went up to Danny’s face and nuzzled his cheek.  “Don’t worry. Even if things don’t go the way you wanted things to go, just make the most of it.”  Kid went into Danny, leaving behind a bright glow.

 

With all three now inside of Danny, he felt something warm inside of him. The warm feeling inside of him soon died down, leaving behind the cold wind of the night. He looked up to the broken moon once more.

 

_“...Summer. Can you still hear me? Don’t go…”_

\------

 

**???**

 

In a forest just outside of Vale, there were Grimm prowling about in the forest. Some Beowulfs had managed to snag themselves some flesh from some unfortunate soul that had wandered too far from the city. As they feasted on their food, one of the Beowulfs suddenly lifted its snout up and sniffed the air. It then growled in the direction of where it had sniffed the source. Its friend also joining in and the two pounced at their next victim.

 

**“Target Acquired.”**

 

A dark figure wearing a grey cloak suddenly jumped at the two Beowulfs from the bushes and brandished their weapon. Their weapon being a greatsword with a sleek edge to it along with some chips to it. The blade itself is a greyish-white that has a faint design of a dragon on it. The handle was a dark red color with a ring at the end.  

 

One of the Beowulfs swung their claw at them, only to have it skillfully deflected. The figure then used this opportunity to cut the Beowulf in half by twirling their body around. The Beowulf saw it coming and jumped back, allowing its friend to jump forward with its claws out intending to gorge them. The figure brandished what appears to be a gun of sorts and opened fired. The weapon blasted round upon round on the Beowulfs, giving them literally no chance of defending themselves. Even the one that jumped at them was no match for the small weapon and was shoved back into a tree.  

 

_CLICK-CLICK-CLICK_

 

Their weapon ran out and the figure grunted before throwing the weapon and charging at the Beowulfs. With a great swing, they were able to slice of the Beowulf in half. That Beowulf let out a cry before it disappeared into a black mist. When they were about to finish the last one, the Beowulf from before charged out of nowhere and clawed at the figure. Seeing no time to react to it, they crossed their arms in defense and were bashed straight into another tree, just five feet away from the original battlefield. Something shimmered around them as they took the damage. **“Aura levels at 80%.”** The figured _tsked_ before addressing back at the lone Beowulf. They opted to shift their weapon into something more appropriate for this situation.

 

Their weapon then shifted into two long swords to which one of them was of a dark material while the other was the opposite. One of the swords was placed in a backhand grip while the other was faced forward. They charged towards the Beowulf, to which the Beowulf itself meet them midway.

 

The Beowulf swung left.

 

The figure ducked and swung down.

 

Right swing.

 

Slice and Dice.

 

Bite and Swipe.

 

It went on for about two minutes before the Beowulf grew more frustrated and decided to make a more drastic measure. Once the two had break off on their deadlock, the Beowulf quickly charged at the figure, tried to move in a spastic way to confuse the figure before lunging at them from a weird angle. “Hmph.” The figure then leaned back from the attack and let the Beowulf sail right by them. All the while letting his swords slice through the Beowulf. To the eyes of a normal civilian, it would look like Beowulf had all but fell into literally pieces. To the figure, it meant getting all that black dust off of them.

 

With a pat down on them, they turned to the corpse that was once the Beowulf’s dinner. They kneel down besides it and searched the remains. They felt something metal inside of the coat pockets and took it out. What they took out was a small metal tag with the words ‘Matthew Nigel’ on it. A sigh came from the figure as they stood up while pocketing the tag. They placed a finger on their left ear and a receiver came out.

 

**======**

 

**Figure: “Control, I’ve found the tag. Returning back to base.”**

 

_Control:_ “Not so fast Alpha. We’ve just received an order from Danny that we’re to move our operations to Beacon Academy. Apparently, he’s moving forward with Operation: Future Ties.” 

 

**Alpha: “So… it’s time then.”**

 

_Control: “Indeed. Once you’ve handed in tag, began making preparations and head over to Beacon. We’ll brief you on the operation.”_

 

**Alpha: “Alright. I’ll head back once I’ve dealt with some Grimm here.”**

 

_Control: “Your Semblance setting off again?”_

 

**Alpha: “Yeah. I see two packs of Beowulfs heading my way.”**

 

_Control: “You got this then?”_

 

**Alpha: “Hmph. I can handle this one, no problem.”**

 

_Control: “...I’m sending in some reinforcements to your position. I don’t trust you enough to not get overconfident and die during this mission.”_

 

**Alpha: “Oh trust me…”**

 

**======**

 

“It’s the Grimm you’ll have to worry about when they get here.”

 

Alpha retracted the retriever back into his ear and pulled out the two swords they stuck them to the ground earlier. As they picked up their weapons, they picked up some noise from the back. Specifically, the Grimm that were pouring out of the bushes. With them now charging at them, they could smile that just screams predator at the sight in front of them. They let down their hoodie and revealed a person beneath it.

 

They had silver wild hair that flow with the wind, red eyes, a scar that ran from their left eye to their neck and choker on his neck. There was a tag on the choker that read ‘Alpha Rollins’. They rolled their neck as they shifted their weapon back into a greatsword. “Alright you goddamn dogs,” They crouched down and burst towards the Grimm.

 

**_“COME AND GET SOME!!!”_ **

 

\------   

 

**Beacon Academy: Auditorium**

 

Having to look after a horde of potential students that have incredible powers, have the strength to literally tore down several towns and have the looks of the goddess and gods themselves, was not a fun night. More specifically, the times when the guards were trying to stop them from doing the deed with one another were the worst. They’ve lost count on how many times students were in a location where they think they’re save to do it, only to later be spotted by one of the M.V.P. guards.

 

It was with this thought that Danny yawned. He’d patrolled the grounds with one of the guards last night and the amount of times that he’d seen the students that sneaked off during the night was insane! It made him wonder what in the world was Beacon doing and if they knew what they were doing at all. Still, the plan to make it to Beacon was successful so he’ll live with it.

 

As Danny watched the other students wake up from their sleep, he walked over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He walked on through the garden seeing the students with their weird fashion style and various weapons that were on their person. Seriously, it was like they had no idea what to wear and decided to put on what makes them cooler in front of everyone. And their weapons… why is all of their weapons some kind of mecha-shift weapon?! It makes no sense! While it is a good way to change weapons on the fly and to not get caught off-guard, if you lose that weapon you’re dead! It’s a two-for-one kind of deal! It just-!

 

Before Danny could go further into his thoughts, he slapped himself hard enough that it made a loud noise throughout the garden, causing some students to look at Danny in confusion. He in turn ignored those looks and proceeded down to the cafeteria. Along the way, he could see some of the guards chatting amongst themselves or with the other students. Danny smiled as he could see them getting along with them and not just showing off. There was enough of that already happening and he didn’t want any overconfident people in his group. Any misstep could cost them severally.

 

Five minutes later and he reached the cafeteria. Opening the door to the cafeteria, he could see that it was big. Like, really big. He couldn’t even see the ceiling of the cafeteria.

 

“Hey, what’s the hold up there?!”

 

Danny could hear someone yelling from the front and moved in to check it out. It sounded familiar…

 

“Look, this one needs some time to get it cooked alright?! You can’t rush this!”

 

“Well I’m rushing you! How about that?!”

 

“Just shut up and let me cook this to perfection!”

 

When Danny finally made his way in front of the crowd, he groaned and pinch the bridge of his nose. In front of him was one of the potential students and one of his men arguing… about food preparations. Apparently, the one that is working behind the counter was one John Perkins, a close friend to Eric Randall, who was doing some work behind the counter making breakfast, and unintentionally making more for the hungry students.

 

John joined up with the M.V.P. on the same day as Eric and the two were practically joined at the hip. Eric, as one may have guessed, was the smarts (or the more rational type) of the duo. He’s normally the one that keeps John in check if he goes off to the deep end and to make sure he doesn’t kill himself. No one knows why Eric puts up with John for so long but they go well together. Eric wore a cook’s apron and hat on, but behind those cooking apparel, he wore a dark combat boots and pants, black fingerless gloves, a dagger on his waist along with a gun holster to his right, leather armor with strips with a white undershirt beneath it and his signature square glasses.  

 

As for John himself, he fancies to be a proclaimed ‘ladies men’. Problem is, he has absolutely no luck with women. At all. The one time he was lucky with them was when they’re either using him for other purposes or were just bored with how their life is going. Still, it isn’t enough for him to stop trying to woo the ladies. He wore brown combat boots, blue jeans, two gun holsters to his waist, a leather jacket with a badge that says ‘I heart Lovers’, and a grey T-Shirt. He also wore the cooking apparels but his apron says ‘Kiss the Cook’.

 

The potential students that were all lined were getting agitated and Eric was doing his best to cook for the incoming horde that is the students. The fact that John is not helping the situation by having an argument with another student is making the situation even worse. “Look, all I’m saying is that if you cook it too fast, it’ll spoil! Cook too slow and it’ll ruin the flavor!”

 

“I don’t care! We’re already hungry and you’re taking too long!” The student that was arguing with John had climbed over the counter, or would have if John hadn’t placed a knife at his neck. “What the-!?”

 

“Listen here, you shitface. I don’t give a damn if you’re hungry or not. And while I WOULD like to get something for you to eat, you. CAN’T. RUSH. ART!”

 

“You goddamn-!”

 

“AHEM.” Both John and the student looked at where the noise came from, and paled at Danny looking at them, “While I can understand the need to eat, I do not condone violence in this academy.” Danny then adopted a hard glare at John who was trying to shrink himself down, “Even if it’s from one of my people.”

 

John saluted dropping the knife onto the ground while the students all but booked it back outside. They certainly did not want to piss off a professor of Beacon Academy on the first day, especially when the Initiation was about to start. Once the students that were standing in line were gone or the ones that had already gotten their food from Eric were gone, Danny turned to the two who were getting rid of their cooking clothes. “So, what made you two cook here anyways? I thought back at HQ had all the things you need for cooking?”

 

Eric scratched his cheek as if he was nervous and answered, “John and I tried out the food here… it was not good to be honest.”

 

“Not good?!” John exclaimed. “It tasted like shit! I’m honestly wondering what the hell were the chefs doing in the kitchen! Seriously, this shit sucks!”

 

Danny hummed. “I… see.” Deciding that it would be wise not to question it, he looked behind them to see where no one in the kitchen. “Still, what happened to the chefs that were here anyways?”

 

Eric and John looked at one another before silently looking away. While Danny was confused by this action, he came to the conclusion that they must’ve kicked them out for a while and will be returning them to the kitchen after they were done. Danny informed the two that the Initiation would begin in about an hour and that they’ll need to get ready. After giving Danny a quick bite of their cooked food and some leftovers of their own breakfast, they headed out of the cafeteria to prepare for the Initiation. He ate his breakfast in peace and watched on as the students were going and coming, eating with their friends or with another person. It was fairly quiet but peaceful experience.

 

_‘This does feel nice to eat to… God damn shame I won’t be able to eat to this for a while.’_ David sighed at this but quickly recovered from it. _‘Still, I should enjoy it while it lasts.’_ With that in mind, he continued eating in silence. Not know what will happen in the Initiation.

 

\------

 

.

 

.

 

H̶̡̤̳͖͍̾̈̍́̀̍͌̈́͂̑̓̏̏̽̈́̊̑̚͘ë̵̡̛̟̩̦̪͕͇̥̖̠̺͍̹̻̇͋͑͐̿͛͜͝l̸̨̖͚̬̟̖̃͒̋͛͂́̾̓̽̃̈͑͑̃̈͛͌͋̋͋̃͒͑͋̕̕͜͝ĺ̶̯̬̹̪̩̫͓͎̙̜̔̔̾͜ö̴̧͎̬̥͎̩͉̺̘̺̤̰͖̼͕̙̥̪̫̜̺̼̺͎̖̪͎͖̠͎̼̻̣̪̰̻́ͅ.̴̧̡̛͍͇̳̝̘͉̭̠͇͖̫̳͈̰̻̘̺͍̠̉͛͌̓͐͋̂̓͒̍͛͌̓̀͒͌̐̏̏̀̉̔̒̊̐̽̑̇̽͌͋͋̽̓̍̿̆̎͗̈̃̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̖̣͍̦̮̘͖͙͙̩͚̰͈̳̭̻̻̼̗̦̝̲̪͔̼̪̞͉̱̝̦͈̘̖͔̣̬̫͍̠͉̣̪̟͕͕͓̻̬̘̺́̏̉̀̾̉͑͂͑̏͐̾̂̑̈́͆̆́̂̔̋͆̑̌̊̓̈́̍̕̕͝.̶̧̡̛̗̫͓͙̬̺͇̭͍͕̭͇̺͓̺̝͈̳̥̦̯̪̭͙̹͖̲̐̉̿͐̔͋̆̊̋̄̅̍̑̊̀͜͝?̸̡̛̥̱͇͙͎̜̱͔̮̟͙̺̩̬̝͕̙̳͚͍̤̭͔͙̻͕̤̲̺̈́͊͗̿̌̔̈́̂̆̀͆͑̂̂̔͐̊̊͒̉̑̏͊̈́͛̂͗̇̒̏͂͊̇̕̕͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅ

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

M̶̢̢̢̧̡͈̝͚̜͓̪͓͉̗͕̦͔̼̙̼̻͖̳̹̫̤͚̠͉͍̗͚͉̺͈̗̪̖̖̞̠̙͎͎̩̦̥̞͈͓̳̖̜͙̲̰̻̬̲̺͒̎̄̊̓͊͗́̅̊̌̊̇̋̓̾̂̏̉̋͂̃̇̒̆̀͛̀̉̏̈́͗̈́̃̒͑͂̈́̆̀͆̐͐̐̄̌̉͑̉̑̕̚̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̧͕̞̹̩̙̗̪̥͍̥̮̯͖̣̜̤̦̬̩̮͉̖̮͉͈̙̲̙̥̬̯͓̐̐͒̏̚͜Ȳ̷̥̼̋̈̈́̑̾̒͒̎̌ ̸̡̨̧̧̛̻̞̰͓̣̫̜̗̟̳̰̼̯͈͈̯̜̱͎̥̰̗̺̣͍̟̥̜̩̯̞̫̖̰̮̹͖̳̤̪̪̅̽͆͐̈́̓͛̎̽̒̃͐̀̿̂̇̉̄̇̄̔̌͌͛͗͒͒̊̒̄̂̈́̋̉̀͂̂̃̈́̋̎͒̀̿̈́̈́̌͐̐̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝F̴̢̡̨̨̢̬̪̲͔̖̘͔̲̫̭̻͎͉̯͖͖͚̘͔̠̳̝̲̟̭͖͙̗͓̟̠̠̲̭̼͉̝̜͕̼̩̞̩̪̯͙͔̳̲͓͓̼̙͈̩̲͚̃͒̎̋͐͐̿̈̂̆̉̒͗̃͛̈́̍̈́̾̓̍̇͐̅̓̈́̿̾̏́̅̎̕̚ͅ ̵̧̛͈̦̼͇̗͖̪̝̥̝̱͇̹̦̥͔̟͍̣̖͎̮̖͎͉̯̳͉̰̘̥̻̟͍̫̗͈͔̫̏̊͛̒̾́̔̒͋̓̅̏̑̾͋̋̈̃̎̈́̇̍̿̉̀̌̄̆͌͌̑̈́̇͋͂͒͐͗̂̓̕͘̕̚͝͠͝ͅẢ̵̢̨̧̧̧̧͕̭̼̙͎͕͉̖̬͚̖̖̦͈̱̱͖͓̗̲̗͍̪̘͔̠̳̹͙̻͈̤̦̥̘͓̥̙̣͖̰̟̝̗̟̖͚̍̾̈́̐̆̉̍̍̄͂̃͗̅̇̋͂̈́̑̅͊̾̈̐͊̉̔̀̈́̔̀͐̏͌̿̆̂̔̎̈̋͛̿͆͑͌̏̌̅̅͆̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̖͚̬̻͛̑̃̏̎͂̉̿̓̆̔̈́̂̂̒̓͗̋̈͂̔̌̐͂̾̐̓̈͌̈̍̈́͗̔̋̃̑͊̌͊͛̏̐͊̾̒͗́̐͘͝͝͝͝͝M̵̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̛̮̖̠̮͖͎͖̥̞̻̤̱͇̥̳̙̥̱͚̤̯̪̝̩̠̹̝̘̘͙̽̆̎̈́̓͑̇̽̋̀͗̍̽̌̊͑͒̓̉̀͒́͂͒̑̃̐̉̇̐͗̽͛̄̓̉̏̓̈́̓̊̄͗̍͘̕̕͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̪̬̮̜̥̺͍̮̭̜͚̜͉͉̘̩͎͔̳̥̪̯͙͔̙̼̘̖̙͈̝̱͎̠͔̝̮̯̲̭͉͇̮͉̰̳̬̫̝̼̖̪̰̟̝̰̤̐̆̉̓̄̀̊̓̚͜͝ͅĮ̶̡̡̧̡̢̧̱̲͉̭̖̣̣͇͈̤͚̱̠͍͖̭͈̤̘̮̞̗̘̖̥̬̭͔̻̤̖͕͔̠̲̯̟̗̗̟̜̟̯̘͍͔͓̦̼̈͌͊̓̾̿̄̾̍̇̊͜ͅͅ ̷̧̢̛͕͇̬̺͙̭̱̞̯̣̘͈̭̙̬͔̦̺̟̹̠̠̺̤͎̫̬͇̱̮̰̜̥̤͎̼̥͋̌͛̅̾̏̉̒̊̍̾̅̒̒̈́̑̌͛̃̔̽͋́̓͛̐̂̔̃͌̇̆̀͒̉͊͌̒̈́̓̀̑̅̇̏̀́̾̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝Ļ̵͈̹͖͔̪͙̺̞̗̎̍̀̆̄̓̈̀̒̽̾̒̒̔̈́̏̌́̈́͜͜͝ͅ ̸̧̨̢̨̩̪̙̹͇̠̲̙̟̙̙̫̮̥͖̲̹͔̫̯̲͈̼̞̞̭͇̻͕͔̳̬̠̲̱͈̭̱͈͈͖̼̮̗̰̰̯̗̗͎̦̟̓́̾͂̆̽̆͗̏̽̽̀̐̂̀͊̐̂͐͗̿̌̌̇͌̇͐̐̎̋͗̄̚̚̚͝͝͝͝Ÿ̶̨̛̛̩͔̜̝̺̜͍͖̥͕̖̝͎͉̝̠͔̙͖͚͈̩̰̜̟͋̍̏̆͒͂̃̔̿̽͋͗̅̉̑͊̏̾͋̌̓̈́͛̿̃̓͒̋̃̎́͗̒̆͑͒̃̐̐͆͊̊͌̑͂̏̕̚̚̕

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I give myself a try at making my own Aura activation chant, though this one is different from the original chant. You guys like it?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm not a therapist myself. This is just something I thought would be on their reports.


End file.
